


The Tragedy of M'kiti Jurgensen

by catisacat



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M'kiti Jurgensen's life is terrible and hard and unfair and how dare they.</p>
<p>A short introduction to my Dragonborn, M'kiti, and her adoptive parents, Mama and Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy of M'kiti Jurgensen

The two women heard the yowling long before their drunken daughter stumbled into their secluded home.

The Imperial, Mother, simply rolled her eyes and returned to her reading as the petite black and white Khajiit rolled on the floor in affected misery. However the Nord, Mama, was at her side in a heartbeat, “M’kiti! What is wrong, my kitten?!”

The Khajiit merely contorted in her adoptive mother’s arms, letting her empty bottle of wine roll across the wooden floor pitifully. Mama sat down on the ground and cradled her adoptive daughter like she was a newborn cub, “M’kiti?”

“Mamaaaaaaa-” she whined, before hiccuping cut off her speech.

She curled her tail around herself and shoved her face against her Mama’s shoulder, slowly pushing her Circlet of Destruction off her head.

Mother sighed deeply, stuck a piece of paper in her book and walked over to the two.

M’kiti looked up at her and reached out a hand to be held, drunken yellow eyes full of tears and practically mewling like a kitten while she begged to be coddled further.

Mother instead grabbed her firmly by a furry ear and tugged her up, garnering protests from the girl and Mama as well.

M’kiti got her legs under her and looked at her Mother, “Motherrr, the worrrs-

Mother put a finger on her daughter’s muzzle to silence her, “M’kiti I swear to all the Gods if this is just another rejection from some wayward woman you found on your travels I will toss you into a snowbank.”

M’kiti’s crocodile tears melted away as a sheepish grin started crossing her face.

Mother did not hesitate as she hoisted the protesting Khajiit unto her shoulder and took her outside to find a suitable patch of snow to dump her in.


End file.
